


Unrecognized Emotions

by GoldenSpite



Series: Unrecognized Emotions [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Cheating, Frottage, Homophobia, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSpite/pseuds/GoldenSpite
Summary: Steven and Peedee become closer as friends, since Connie is out of town. But as they spend more time together, Steven realizes something about himself that he never thought he would.





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday to you!" Steven's family and friends sang to him as he blew out his candles. He was turning 18. He was offically an adult. "Happy Birthday!" Peedee said as he hugged his friend. "By the way, thanks for inviting me!" "Your welcome." Steven said as he hugged back. As they separated, Amethyst moved in between them to get the first slice of cake. "Now wait a minute, Amethyst..." Pearl said, grabbing the knife.

All of a sudden, Steven's phone rang.

"Hey Connie!" Steven said. "How's it going?" He asked. "Everything's going great! I just gotta bring a draft of the book to the publishing company. Its a couple of miles away, but it's ok. Im starting to get the hang of Empire City." She replied. "Well thats wonderful. Its gonna go great!" Steven said, walking away to finish his conversation.

Peedee was by himself. He didnt really know what to do. He looked behind him and saw that the cake was cut. "Might as well.." Peedee said. He grabbed a small piece of cake, and walked over to the soft couch. He looked up, and saw Garnet giving him a thumbs up. He gave one back, with a small smile. At that moment, he realized that today was the only day he really got to know Steven's alien family. He enjoyed the company, but it was Steven he enjoyed talking to the most. He loved looking at him...He loved feeling surrounded by him when they hug...Peedee didnt know what it was, but...

"Hey, buddy!" Steven's voice suddenly brought Peedee back to reality. "Hey! How's Connie?" Peedee asked. "She's doing fine. She's trying to get her book published, so shes gonna be in Empire City for a while..." Steven said. "Oh. Well, do you miss her?" Peedee asked. "Of course I do! She's the strawberry and I'm the biscuit." He replied. "Well that's good." Peedee said. "Well, its getting late, I should leave." He said as he started getting up. "Here, I'll get that for you.." Pearl said, gently taking the plate from him. "Thank you, ma'am." Peedee said as he walked towards the door. "Wait!" He heard behind him as he grabbed the handle. When he turned around, he was swept into another hug. This one was a lot tighter, and warm. Peedee sank into it. He wrapped his arms around his thick torso, and felt...muscles... "I hope to see you tommorow, ok?" Steven said, patting his back. "O-ok..." Peedee said, his stomach filling with butterflies.

Then they separated. Peedee walked out of the door.

"Oh boy..." Peedee said, walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a slow monday at the boardwalk.

He expected lots of buisness, since it was three weeks into summer. Nothing was really going on. He checked the time. 12:30.

"I guess it's time for my break." Peedee said as he took off his apron. He walked outside to see the beach speckled with people. "Hmm..." he said to himself. As he looked closely he could see...Steven...

He immediately hurried to the beach. He took off his shirt, put his phone inside it, and placed it on a lonely bench. He started to walk to the water.

Peedee didn't have a ton of muscles, but was a well built guy. He shaves every inch of his body, so he could look smooth and clean. "Oh, hi Peedee!" Steven said, walking up to his friend. "U-uh..." Peedee could only respond as he looked at Steven. He was mesmerized. The 18 years of missions and fights really shaped Steven into a delicious hunk. His wet muscles glistened in the sunlight. "Peedee, are you ok?" Steven asked. Peedee realized he had been staring for the past couple of minutes. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." He responded, pulled back into reality. "Well c'mon!" Steven happily said, pulling Peedee by the arms into the water.

They played and splashed each other with water. It was a wonderful time. Later in the day, Peedee didnt wanna get wet anymore.

Peedee rushed to get his shirt and his phone. But someone else was there.

"Is this...your phone?" The guy said. Peedee was agitated. "Hey, give that back!" He said, reaching for it. "Come and get it, dork." The guy said, holding it high in the air.

"What's going on?" Steven asked, coming up to the commotion.

When he saw who was causing all the trouble, his heart was on fire. It was someone he absolutely despised. "Kevin..." Steven growled, clenching his fist. "Do we have a problem?" Steven asked, his voice deepening.

"You..." Kevin said. "Give Peedee back his phone." Steven said, pointing at him. "What are you gonna do about it?" Kevin asked. Steven pulled out his shield. "You dont wanna know." He said. "Ugh, fine." Kevin said as he flipped his hair and walked to his car. He carelessly tossed the phone in the air, but Peedee caught it.

"And Steven..." Kevin said, getting into it. Steven turned and glared at him. "Tell your little slut I said hi." And then he drove away as fast as he could. Peedee had his hands over his mouth while looking at Steven. Steven's face was a red as a tomato. "Hey...you know...he's wrong. Connie isnt a...ugh." Peedee said, patting his chest. Steven looked down at Peedee, calming down. "Thanks." Then, Steven rustled his french fry hair.

Peedee still had 45 minutes left before his break ended. He sat on the sand, and started to build a sand castle. It kept falling over. "Hmm..." Peedee said. "Need any help?" He heard Steven's voice and turned around. "Yeah I can't-" was all that he could say before he saw what was in front of him.

Steven's crotch was right in his face. And it was bulging.

He turned back around and tried to get his life back in order. "U..mm yEah. I WOULD like some help." He said, quickly grabbing some sand.

Then the day kept going. The people at the beach were starting to get hungry.

"Ok, I gotta go, but ill see you again soon." Peedee said, walking back to the fry shop.

Steven waved as Peedee walked away.

"Oh and Steven?" Peedee asked.

"Yeah?" Steven answered.

"Thanks for standing up for me."

Later that day at the Fryman house, Peedee burst through the door after a long work day. He did a lot of thinking after his "encounter" with Kevin. As he walked to his room, lots of things in his mind were swirling. Steven. Steven. Steven...he could only think about Steven.

Then he came to a realization. He had a crush on him.

Now, Peedee had already accepted the fact that he was gay, but he never came out of the closet to anyone. He was too afraid. Afraid of the hate. Afraid of losing friends. But...Steven isnt judgemental. Steven was the kind of guy you could really open up to. And that's why Peedee loved him. He wanted him. He NEEDED him.

But there was only one person standing in his way.

Steven was straight, so it was only fate that him and Connie were dating. Its like they were made for each other.

Then, everything started hurting. The venomous jealousy was poisoning him. Why couldnt it be him? Why couldnt...

No.

Peedee realized that jealously was the wrong way to go. He was putting himself before Steven. That was wrong. Steven comes first. He just had to push those feelings aside, and be happy. For Steven.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven invited Peedee to his house for video games. Peedee was free for the rest of the week, since Ronaldo needed to catch up on his shifts. Both of them were just sitting and playing Super Smash Brothers together.

As they were playing though, Steven kept checking his phone for texts from Connie. "Nope." He said, putting his phone down. In the game, Steven was beating Peedee to a pulp. But then, Peedee used a final smash and beat him. "Yay!" Peedee said, as Steven put down his controller. "Good job" he said, as he gave him a high five.

"You know, Steven, I wanna ask you something." Peedee said. "Yeah?" Steven said, paying full attention to him. "Even though we grew up together, how come we're only hanging out now?" He asked. Steven gripped his chin. "To be honest, it was mostly beacause I respected how seriously you took your job, so I didn't wanna distract you from that. But now, I guess we just gravitated towards each other..." Steven said, with a warm smile. Peedee hugged him.

"I really enjoy this time we're spending together..." He said. Steven hugged back as he said, "Me too, buddy."

Steven's phone rang.

"Its Connie." Steven said. He answered it and walked outside. Peedee sat in silence before giving a sigh of dissapointment.

"I know how it feels." He heard a voice downstairs.

"Huh?" Peedee looked down. It was Pearl. "What do you mean?" He asked, coming downstairs. "I saw you. I saw the whole thing." She said, patting the spot next to her on the couch. "Oh..." Peedee said, getting comfortable. "I can see that you...love Steven. Is this correct?" Pearl asked. Peedee nodded. "I really do love him, but I don't know what to do..." He said, blushing and covering his face with his hair. "I understand...feeling that way about someone who can't see it." Pearl said, sitting back. "Its so frustrating! Why cant I be with him?" Peedee asked, rustling his hair. "Stop. Jealousy isn't the answer. I don't want you to end up like me." Pearl said. Peedee didn't know what she meant by that, but he trusted her judgement. She was centuries older than him, anyway.

"Peedee, if things dont go the way you want them to, promise me you wont hold it inside. You have to move on. Ok?" She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "O-ok." Peedee said, nodding as he did.

In the corner of her eye, Pearl saw that Steven was coming back in the house. "Steven's coming! Go back upstairs, and I wont tell him about this, ok?" She said, brushing herself off. Peedee nodded, and ran back to his spot upstairs.

Steven burst through the door. He had a large smile on his face.

"Well you look happy." Pearl said, pretending to be busy. "Connie said she got her book published!" Steven said, with his hands in the air. "Oh that's nice." Pearl said. "I wanna suprise her, so I'm gonna go to Empire City!" Steven said. Pearl cocked her head to side and said, "Now wait a minute, Steven. You cant just pack up and go on a suprise vacation without telling the rest of the gems."

Suddenly, the temple door opened, and Garnet came out. "I already know." She said. "Steven, are you sure about this? And does Greg know?" Pearl asked. "Yes, I just got off the phone with him. He's letting me borrow his van. Im gonna leave tommorow afternoon." Steven said, reassuring Pearl.

"Well, it looks like you have it all figured out." Garnet said. "Peedee, I want you to come with me!" Steven said, looking up at him. "W-why?" Peedee asked. "Cuz I wanna have my 3 friends together!" Steven replied. "Ok i guess..." Peedee said. "So i guess I'll see you here tommorow?" Peedee asked, coming down the stairs. "Yes. Be ready." Steven said.

Then, they had a goodbye hug, and Peedee went home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

"Hey Dad?" Peedee said, coming down the stairs for breakfast. "What is it, son?" Mr. Fryman said, cooking up some Tater Tots. "Steven asked me to go with him to Empire City, is it ok if i go?" Peedee asked. "Of course you can, son! Just be back before next week, ok?" Mr. Fryman said. "Thanks, Dad!" Peedee said, rushing upstairs to start packing.

Later that day, Peedee was waiting on Steven in the van.

"Alright be safe! Let me know if you meet any GIRLS out there!" Mr. Fryman said, waving. Peedee waved, and cringed when his dad wasnt looking. Then he heard the van.

"Hey buddy!" Steven said, opening the door. "You can put your stuff in the back." he said. Peedee did, and got inside. Peedee was happy to see Steven's face. It was gonna be him and Steven...with Connie of course. As long as Steven was happy, so was Peedee.

As they drove off, Mr. Fryman waved at them through the living room window.

"Well, here we go!" Peedee said as they turned onto the highway.

The drive was about 5 hours long. They both decided that the three of them would go out and get something to eat together, As they were pretty hungry when they finally arrived in Empire City. The bright lights of the city completely mesmorised Peedee. "Wow..." Peedee said, looking around through the window. "Where do you think Connie is?" Peedee asked. "She said she's at the Chifiester Hotel, which is the middle of town." Steven said, plugging the name into his GPS. On the way there, Steven stopped at a store, and grabbed a box of chocolates. "Oh wow." Peedee said, looking at the box.

As they turned onto main street where the hotel was, Steven was excited. Peedee was happy for him, too. Steven pulled over on the other side of the street so the van wasnt noticeable. The front door of the hotel opened, and Connie came out.

"There she is!" Steven yelled. He reached in the back to grab the box of chocolates. But before he got out, Peedee noticed something. "Wait, Steven...she looks like she's waiting for someone..." he said. "Huh?" Steven said, watching her. Then, a car pulled up next to her. Connie smiled and got inside. "What the..." Steven said while shifting the van into drive mode. He followed the car, and they stopped at a diner. "No..." Steven said while clenching his gem. Connie and the man got out, and they held hands and walked inside. Steven was heartbroken. But then, he pulled out his phone, and took a picture of Connie and the guy in the diner together. Then he drove off.

"Well aint this a son of a bitch..." Peedee said. He looked over at Steven. Steven had tears coming down his face. "I can't belive this..." Steven said. He had no idea that she was doing this. She was cheating on him, and he saw it with his own eyes.

The van sped up. Steven kept crying, paying less and less attention to the road. "Steven..." Peedee said, warning him. Peedee's voice faded from Steven's head. To him, he was the only one in the car. "STEVEN! LOOK OUT!" Peedee yelled, bringing him back to reality. They almost crashed into a car in front of them. "Steven..." Peedee said, looking at him. He put his hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Let me drive...ok?"


	5. Chapter 5

Steven pulled over to nearby gas station, and gave Peedee the wheel.

Driving out of the lot, Peedee said, "Steven, what are we gonna do? We cant stay in Empire City forever..." Steven didnt reply. "I'll just find us a hotel or something..." Peedee said, turning left and right.

They eventually came to a small motel on the left of the highway back to Beach City. Peedee paid for the room, and they settled in. Once they got inside, Steven immediately sat on the bed. He had to think about what he just saw.

"I'm gonna go out and get some food, ok?" Peedee said, opening the door. As he drove to the nearby Pizza Land, he wouldn't stop thinking about Steven. He felt so bad for him. Connie was supposed to be the strawberry jam, and Steven was supposed to be the biscuit.

Meanwhile, Steven started coming back to life. He got in the shower, to reawaken himself. He turned on the tv, but he couldn't find anything good to watch. All he was doing was waiting for Peedee to get back to the room.

His phone vibrated.

"Oh god." Steven angrily said, knowing who it was. It was a text from Connie asking how he was doing. He immediately called her. "Horrible actually." Steven said as soon as she picked up. "Why?" She asked. Steven sent her the picture, and she sat in silence. "Would you care to explain the situation?" He asked. He could hear her gasp. "STEVEN HOW DID YOU-" She asked. "That's not important. Tell me what the hell is going on." Steven said, gripping his phone harder. "Look, Steven. While I came out here to get my book published, I met someone. We started talking, and well...one thing let to another...and now he's my boyfriend. I wanted to see new places. I needed to see other...people..." She said. "That's no excuse. Goodbye." Then Steven hung up the phone. Connie called him at least 3 more times, but he didnt answer.

A little while later, he heard a knock on his door. It was Peedee. "Hey..." Steven said, opening it. "Are you ok?" He asked, putting the pizzas on the table. "I'm fine." Steven said. "I'm just hungry..." he said, picking up a plate. Peedee could see another tear forming in his eye as he grabbed a slice. "Steven...It's ok to cry, you know." Peedee said, putting down his slice. "It's just...shocking that this would happen. I thought she was the best. She was the one, I swear." Steven said. "Don't be worry about it, there's other fish in the sea." Peedee said. He walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "You really think so?" Steven asked. "Yes." Peedee said. Then, they looked at each other.

It was a long stare, and Peedee could have sworn that they were inching closer and closer to each other.

Steven stopped. "I have to go to the bathroom." He said, quickly getting up. He went in the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him.

"Dammit. I was almost there..." Peedee said, returning to his pizza.

In the bathroom, Steven was pacing. "I thought i was straight...I can't be though...I dont know..." he kept saying to himself. Garnet and Pearl weren't really...female, so they didn't know about the human concept of gender and sexual orientation. Amethyst however, told Steven when he was sixteen about the ins and outs of being gay, straight, pansexual, etc. He remembered her exact words, "Dude, if your gay, Then that's ok. We're still your family." At that moment, Steven started to accept the possibility of him being gay a little bit more. He was just gonna give it more time, and he would definitely figure it out soon. That's when he calmed himself down, and walked back outside of the bathroom.

By then, Peedee finished his pizza, and he was getting ready for bed. "Hey, I'm sorry." Steven said, getting into bed also. "It's ok, I took it too far." Peedee said, looking to the side. "So...ummm.." Steven started. "Yes Steven, I'm gay. I knew you were going to ask." Peedee said, getting more comfortable. "Oh. Well, that's ok i guess." Steven said, getting into bed next to him. "H-Have you told anyone?" Steven asked, sitting back. "No, not yet...I was planning on telling you first, but i guess you already know." Peedee said, smiling. "Well thanks for telling me...I have some things to think about now." Steven said. "But for now, we need sleep." He said, reaching for the lamp. "I agree." Peedee said, pulling the covers over his shoulders. He turned away from Steven, and layed down. He heard the lamp turn off and closed his eyes.

And before he fully went to sleep, he felt Steven's thick arm reach around him.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive back home was silent.

But not in a bad way. Steven was starting to get over Connie, and trying to understand what was going on with himself. Meanwhile, Peedee was gaining the confidence to finally come out of the closet. He figured since Steven knew, why not tell other people.

When the van pulled up to Peedee's house, he grabbed his stuff and got out. Before he knocked on the door, he waved at Steven. Then he drove off.

When Steven got to his house, he saw the gems sitting on the couch. "Oh...uh welcome home Steven? Your home early..." Pearl said. Steven rubbed the back of his neck, and said, "Yeah...something came up..." Then, Steven proceeded to tell them about him and Connie's breakup. "Aw dude, that sucks!" Amethyst said. "I saw this being a possibility, but didnt expect to go down this path. Im sorry Steven, do you want me to break her face?" Garnet asked. "No, I just dont wanna see her, I'm fine." He said, bringing his bags up the stairs. Pearl had hope in her heart. Peedee had a chance. "How's Peedee?" Pearl asked. Steven remembered the night before. "He's fine...no..he's wonderful..." Steven said, blushing and smiling. Amethyst started to get what was going on. "Ooooooooo..." She said, making a smug smile. "What?" Steven asked, looking down.

"Are you...playing for the same team?" She asked, making vulgar signs with her hands. "To be honest, I don't know." Steven said. He turned on the tv and got into bed. He was pretty tired from the drive.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, a hurricane was scheduled to hit Beach City. Everyone was prepared, just in case any flooding happened.

It seems that no one went outside.

The town was quiet.

At around 3:00, the rain started. It kept going, seeming to never stop. Then the wind picked up, tossing trash and leaves around. It was a mixture of rain, wind and thunder.

That night, The fryman family was sitting at the table, eating dinner.

Peedee was just casually picking at his Potato Salad. Ronaldo and Mr. Fryman stared at him, since he looked like he needed to say something.

"Son, are you ok?" Mr. Fryman asked.

"Yeah..I just have a lot of stuff on my mind..." Peedee said, looking up at them. "Like what, bro?" Ronaldo asked. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Mr. Fryman said, putting down his fork. "Well...here goes nothing.." Peedee thought to himself, preparing for what was to come. There was a brief silence in the room, until finally...

"I'm gay."

"Oh. Ok. Cool." Ronaldo said, returning to his food. He was fine with it, Peedee was still Peedee. Mr. Fryman however...

"Y-Your gay?" He asked, clenching his shirt. "Yes. For quite a while now." Peedee said, his voice changing, not liking how stern his father got. "If your gay, then you are not my son." Mr. Fryman said, almost breaking his fork. "W-What?" Peedee asked, confused at his reaction. "You were supposed to carry on the Fryman buisness! With a WIFE and CHILDREN!" He yelled, completely ignoring Ronaldo. "Dad, I can still do all of that stuff gay or straight!" Peedee argued. "NO! I won't allow it! Get out of my house, right now!" Mr. Fryman said, pointing at the door.

"NO! IM YOUR SON!" Peedee yelled, clenching his fists. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Mr. Fryman yelled. Peedee ran to his bedroom, with his father storming behind him. He slammed the door, and locked it. He heard his father pounding the door with rage. It was terrifying, since this was his own father. Eventually, it slowed down, and he heard footsteps, along with Ronaldo and his dad arguing.

Peedee figured he had to escape. If he wasn't accepted fully at home, then he wasnt at home to begin with. He quickly put a bunch of clothes, his phone charger, and his wallet and change into a duffel bag. Then he quickly grabbed a rain jacket and opened the window, letting in all the wind and rain. This was his only option. He jumped out of the window and landed safely into the lawn below. From outside, he could hear his door being broken open.

"Shit..." He heard his father say. He hid under the window, hoping to not be seen. "He's gone. Hmmph. Good riddance." He said, closing the window.

Peedee got up and ran out into the empty street.

The wind was swirling around him, and he felt the rain splashing in his face. The water was up to his ankles, pulling him to the ground with each step. He could hear his brother calling his name behind him. He didn't care. That wasn't his home anymore. "Steven..." he said. "I have to get to Steven..."

Pushing into the horrible hurricane, he felt the sting of twigs smacking him in the face, scratching him, hurting him. He saw stop signs flying in the air, broken sign letters falling in front of him. The hurricane was tearing bits and pieces of the town, and swirling them as easily as a blender blends fruit. The wind pushed him to the ground, stabbing his hand onto broken glass. "Help! Someone...please help...me!" He yelled. He turned to his left to see a figure rushing towards him.

The figure picked him up, along with his duffel bag, and started running. Peedee looked up to see who it was. "G-Garnet? Is that you?" Peedee asked, noting the familar face. "Yes. C'mon, i have to get you to Steven..." Garnet said, noticing his cuts.

And she moved foward through the storm, bringing Peedee to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Garnet burst through the front door, with Peedee in her arms.

"Peedee!" Steven yelled, rushing down the stairs. "Steven..." he reached out, wanting to touch him. He was bleeding, dripping some on the floor. Pearl and Amethyst brought him over to the couch, drying him with towels.

"Here, Peedee..." Steven said, licking his hand. His cut sealed itself, and it left a tingly feeling. "W-What happened?" Peedee asked, fully opening his eyes. "You were out there in the storm..." Garnet said, checking him to see if he had other cuts or bruises. "Peedee, why on earth were you out there in the first place?" Steven said, holding him. Peedee looked back at him, with a sad look on his face. "Dad kicked me out of the house!" Peedee said, crying into Steven's chest. Steven held on to him, while Pearl gently rubbed his back. "The hell, why?" Amethyst asked. "I told him I was gay, and he said i wasn't his son anymore, so I ran away!" Peedee said, wiping his tears. "Seriously, what the hell is going on? First, Connie breaks up with Steven, and now Peedee gets kicked out of his house?" Amethyst yelled.

"Well it's ok, Peedee. You can stay with us, if you like." Garnet said, patting him on his head. "R-Really?" Peedee asked, smiling. "Of course! It'll be like a never ending sleepover!" Steven said, smiling. "O-ok. I'll stay." Peedee said, smiling. "Well this is good..." Pearl said, winking at Peedee.

Peedee blushed and nodded. "Im so tired..." Peedee said, resting his head on Steven's shoulder. "You can sleep in my bed. C'mon, I bet your exhausted." Steven said, holding his hand. "Goodnight Peedee. Get some rest. " Garnet said, walking with Pearl into the temple. Amethyst had a smug smile on her face, and she followed behind them, walking into the temple.

Peedee unwrapped the towel from around him, folding it and putting it on the floor. He took off his soaked orange shirt and put it on the towel, leaving him in a white t shirt and khaki shorts. He took off his shoes, and put them in the corner. Then he finally got into bed. He wrapped himself in the fluffy white blanket, taking in the sweet smell of Steven. Steven got into bed with him, comforting Peedee.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked, holding Peedee, staring him in the eyes. "I am now." Peedee replied, looking back at him, caressing his grey stubble. They hugged each other, being as close as possible.

Then Peedee fell asleep in Steven's arms.

Peedee awoke to the aroma of eggs and bacon. "Whats going on..." Peedee said, getting out of bed. "Good morning, Peedee!" He heard Pearl say, cooking downstairs. "Im making breakfast, how do like your eggs?" She asked. "Scrambled, please." He said, coming down the stairs. He noticed that the wet towel, along with his wet shirt and soaked duffel bag were gone. "Oh, and I put your clothes in the dryer. They were soaking wet...your communication device charger and currency is on the table." Garnet said, warping in the house.

"Thank you ma'am." Peedee said, walking to the bathroom. Before he opened the door, Steven opened it from the other side. They stared at each other. "Hey." Steven said, blushing. "Hey." Peedee replied, smiling. Peedee walked into the bathroom, freshening up.

"Hey, Steven. We're gonna help clean the town up. Are you coming?" Pearl asked, preparing a plate. "No, I wanna stay here with Peedee." He said, picking up a fork. "Ok, well there should be plenty of food here for you guys, and Peedee's clothes should be done in 45 minutes." Garnet said. "Ok, see you guys later." Steven said, waving at them as they left.

Him and Peedee were alone.

As Steven ate his breakfast, he heard the bathroom door open. "Where's everyone else?" Peedee asked, looking around for the other gems. "They went to clean the town. So we're alone." Steven said, continuing to eat his breakfast. Peedee went to eat his own food. And his plate was right next to Steven. As he bit into his food, he couldn't help but to look at Steven.

It was at that moment that Peedee knew. He had to tell Steven about his crush. It seemed that everything fell into place.

When they finished eating their breakfast, they went upstairs to watch tv. They were sitting on the bed right next to each other. About midway into the show, Peedee grabbed onto Steven's shirt. "Watcha doin' there?" Steven asked. "Steven, I need to tell you how I feel. How I've always felt..." Peedee said, looking up at him. "What do you mean.." Steven asked, putting his hand over Peedee's. "Steven. I like you. No, I love you. I want you..." Peedee said, getting closer to his face. "Oh Peedee..." Steven said, grabbing his cheek.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Steven said, pulling Peedee into a kiss, getting a moan out of both of them. Steven rubbed Peedee's back, while Peedee put his hands on the back of Steven's neck. The kiss turned into a deep, sensual kiss...


	9. Chapter 9

As Peedee was kissing Steven, he started to rub him through his sweatpants. Furthering the kiss more, Steven inserted his tongue into Peedee's mouth, exploing the inside of it. The harder their tongues fought, the faster Peedee rubbed him. Steven eventually broke the kiss.

"I've never done this with a guy before.." Steven said, blushing. Peedee chuckled and said, "Then let me lead you..." Peedee slowly pulled off Steven's sweatpants, enveiling his large bulge. "Wow..." Peedee said. He noticed a slit in the middle of his red boxers. He pulled it out from there, allowing it to stand in all of it's glory. He was about 8 inches, and cut with a beautiful girth. Peedee grabbed the base, and brought his hand all the way up to the pink tip. He kept stroking him with a medium speed. Then, he looked up at Steven with half lidded eyes. He was moaning, looking right back at him. "Prepare yourself..." Peedee said, opening his mouth.

Steven moaned a bit louder as Peedee engulfed his cock in his mouth.

He used his tongue to tease the tip while coming back up. Then he swirled his tongue around it, to tease Steven even more. "I love the way you...taste..." Peedee said. Steven put his hand on Peedee's head while he sucked him off, and Peedee used his unoccupied hand to caress his belly, lightly brushing his gem. "I want all of you..." he said, going all the way down to the base. Steven was moaning really loud. They were alone, after all. "I'm gonna...cum!" Steven said, grabbing the sheets of the bed.

"Go ahead...I want all of it..." Peedee said, rubbing his balls.

"Mmmnnh! Fuck!" Steven yelled, thrusting into Peedee's mouth, cumming at the same time. Peedee let go of his cock, still hard and throbbing. "Sweet...like you.." Peedee said while swallowing. Steven pulled Peedee into another passionate kiss, grinding himself into Peedee's bulge. He then reached around and massaged Peedee's round butt.

Steven broke the kiss to get a bottle of lube from under his bed. He opened it, and lathered his fingers with it. Peedee pulled off his shorts, showing Steven his prize. He gently pushed a finger into his entrance, stretching him. Then he reached up and stroked Peedee's 6 inch, giving it some attention. "Ohh...St-Steven..." Peedee moaned. Steven took it a step further, and inserted another finger into Peedee's entrance. He even stroked his cock a little faster. "Oh Steven, you naughty boy..." Peedee said, drooling and moaning into the sheets. After Steven stretched him more with his third finger, he decided to take the next step. As he removed his black t shirt, Peedee lubed up his cock, even sucking on it a little. Then he spread his cheeks open, ready for Steven to go in.

Steven grabbed his hard slick cock and slowly pushed into him. "Ow. Ow...ow..." Peedee said, wincing in pain. As he got his thick tip inside, he pushed. Inch by inch. Peedee had a tear streaming down his cheek. "Are you ok?" Steven asked, stopping the movement. "I'm fine, just don't move..." Peedee said, adjusting himself. "Go..." He said, looking up at Steven with lust-filled eyes. Steven gently grabbed Peedee's thighs and pulled back, leaving Peedee with an empty feeling. Then he slowly pushed back inside, both of them moaning as he did. They made a slow rythmn, slightly speeding up as Peedee got used to Steven's size. To him, it felt even bigger on the inside. The dull pain slowly turned into sharp, heavy pleasure.

"This...feels so...good..." Peedee said. "I know...I don't want it...to stop..." Steven said. He kept going, moving a bit faster. "I'm gonna cum soon..." Steven said, speeding up. "Wait..." Peedee turned around, and sat up. "Go ahead..." Peedee said, moving back against Steven's force. "Ohhh... fuck..." Peedee said, feeling himself about to burst.

Then Steven reached around and stroked Peedee's cock again.

"Ohh! Ahhhh! St-Steven..." Peedee moaned, wrapping his hands around Steven's neck. They kept going for a little while longer, until Steven said, "Oh fuck, Oh fuck...I'm gonna...CUM! I love you...Peedee!" "Yes...cum deep inside me...I love you too...Ahhhn!" Peedee yelled, cumming as Steven stroked him to an intense finish. Steven came right after him, filling Peedee's insides with his sweet seed. His breath hitched as he pulled the sensitive head out of his hole. He layed down next to Peedee, kissing him hard.

They held each other closely, and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

They woke up, about an hour later.

"That was...awesome..." Peedee said, holding Steven's hand. "I know..." Steven said, kissing Peedee. "Thanks for telling me how you feel." He added.

"Im gonna go get your clothes." Steven said, getting up. "Thanks." Peedee said, noticing he was completly naked. When Steven came back with the clothes, Peedee chose an outfit and put it on. Then, Steven and Peedee continued watching tv together.

"So...what now?" Steven asked. Peedee stared at him with a confused look. "I dont know..." Peedee said. It's true that he had Steven, but he was jobless, and his father dissaproved of him being gay. "I don't know where my life is heading anymore..." Peedee said, putting a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry. You'll figure it out." Steven said. "Thanks. I can always count on you. Peedee said, smiling at him.

About 3 hours later, the gems came home. "Steven! Peedee! We're back!" Pearl said. Steven and Peedee walked downstairs to greet them. "Welcome back." Peedee said, sitting on the couch. "The town should be back to normal by tommorow." Garnet said, looking out the window. "How much did damage did the hurricane do?" Peedee asked. "Not much. Pulled some trees. Broke some windows." Amethyst said. "Ok...well at least no one got hurt." Steven said.

The day dragged on until nighttime. Steven and Peedee cuddled together, and went to sleep.

The next day, Peedee took Steven with him to go job-hunting.

It seemed as if the town was colorless and gray. Peedee saw the fry shop. Fortunately, his brother was running it for today. "Peedee?" Steven asked, eyeing Ronaldo. "He's ok. He accepts me." Peedee said, walking up to him. Peedee ran up to the shack. "PEEDEE!" Ronaldo yelled, hugging him. "I was so worried about you..." He added. "I missed you...how's dad?" Peedee asked. "He's been...quiet. I've also been noticing a lot of empty beer bottles around..." Ronaldo said, pouting. "Well that's not good...if anything happens..you call me, ok?" Peedee said, about to walk away.

"Alright bro. Stay safe." Ronaldo said.

Steven and Peedee were all over Beach City. Eventually, Peedee managed to get a job as a cashier at Suitcase Sam's. His life was moving foward.


	11. Chapter 11

Peedee was coming out of his late shift at Suitcase Sam's.

The night was cold and dark. Peedee was only guided by the streetlights to the beach. But as he walked, he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and saw...

"Steven!" Peedee happily said, hugging his boyfriend. "Hey! I thought I would come pick you up after work."

"Thanks." Peedee said, wrapping his arm around Steven's arm. Then, they walked to the house together.

All of a sudden, both of them heard Sadie screaming. "Sadie!" They both yelled, running to the spot.

A corrupted gem monster, was hanging over Sadie, about to attack. "Someone help!" She screamed. Then, Steven's shield hit the monster. "Steven?" Sadie happily said, getting up and running to him. The corrupted gem ran behind her, but Steven blocked with his shield before it could attack again. Peedee tried to help by grabbing a large stick and attacking. Unfortunately, the monster grew 3 tentacles and picked him up. Then it threw him in a dumpster. "Oh No!" Steven yelled, pushing back harder. With the force of the push, the monster went back into a wall. Steven summoned 2 shields and threw them at an angle, cutting the skin of the monster, poofing it.

As Steven bubbled it away, Sadie came behind him and hugged him. "Thanks for saving me! Free donuts tommorow!" She said. "Alright!" Steven said, throwing his fist in the air. Sadie looked around. "Wait...where's Peedee?" She asked. As if on cue, They heard the dumpster banging. They ran to him, and helped him out of the dumpster. "Oh god...ewww..." Peedee said, scraping garbage juice off of him.

"I'm gonna need a bath..." Peedee said, sadly smiling at Steven.

As Sadie went home, she waved goodbye at them.

Walking into the house, Peedee immediately turned on the water, and let it run. Outside the bathroom door, he heard Steven and Gems talking, possibly about the gem monster he caught. Then the conversation faded, and it was quiet.

Letting the hot, bubbly water soak into his skin, Peedee became lost in his thoughts. His brother, his dad, and just where his life was going in general. Could he possibly be as good as Connie in a fight? Will they ever fuse? Will Connie come back to Beach City?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come in." Peedee said, crossing his legs.

It was Steven. He had a sly smile on his face, and he had a towel wrapped around himself. "I realized I needed a bath too." Steven said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Did you come in here just to fuck me?" Peedee asked, blushing.

"Maybe..." Steven said, slowly taking his towel off. He slowly sat in the water behind Peedee, trying not to cause a splash.

Peedee leaned back against him, feeling his large cock between his butt. Steven kissed his back, and gently grabbed his washcloth. He squeezed warm water all over his body. Steven rubbed the washcloth all over his body. His chest, his belly, and then...

Steven grabbed Peedee's member and softly stroked it, making it hard. Peedee moaned as he laid back onto Steven's belly, turning and kissing him on the lips. He felt Steven's cock becoming hard too. Steven lightly thrusted into Peedee's cheeks, grunting as he did.

Peedee began panting as he became close to his orgasm. He put his hand over Steven's and said, "Wait...I wanna try something..." He got up and turned to face Steven. Peedee put both of their cocks together, grinding them. "Ohhhnnn...Peedee..." Steven said, blushing a deep red. Peedee sat up, grabbed Steven's shoulders and thrusted his dick on top of the other one, frotting.

"Mmmm..." Peedee moaned, kissing Steven and putting his tongue into his mouth. "Oh yeahhh...just like that..." Steven said, grabbing Peedee's butt.

"Oh goddd...I'm gonna...urgh!" Peedee said, about to finish. "Let it all out..." Steven said. They both moaned as they reached their climax. "Thanks..." Peedee said, laying on top of Steven. "No problem..." Steven said, with his hand still on Peedee's butt.

Steven kissed his forehead, and said, "God, I love you."

Then they washed up, and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, at the Fryman house...

The television was the only thing that lit up the cold room. The coffee table was filled with empty beer bottles. Mr Fryman was sitting in a chair, having drunk himself to sleep.

"D-Dad I'm home..." Ronaldo said, walking into the living room. He began to pick up the bottles, putting them in a trash bag. "Where...were you?" said, stirring in the chair. "I was working...Then I went to hang out with...never mind." He said. Mr. Fryman shot up from his seat and asked, "With who?" "No one, dad." Ronaldo said, hurrying to his room.

"WHO? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Mr Fryman yelled, throwing an empty beer bottle at the wall. "PEEDEE! I WAS HANGING OUT WITH MY BROTHER PEEDEE!" Ronaldo answered. "Ronaldo Fryman, you better not let him turn you gay. That is a sin against god, and I'm not gonna allow my sons to indulge in such a horrible lifestyle!" Mr Fryman said, getting out of his chair.

Ronaldo was angry. "You know what dad, Even if I was, what does that have to do with YOU?! You kicked Peedee, YOUR OWN SON, out of his home, all because of the fact that he is gay! God, ever since mom DIED, you've been going farther and farther away from us!"

And with that, Ronaldo went to his room and slammed the door.

The house sat in silence.

Mr. Fryman clutched his heart. No one ever spoke about Frenchie's death this way. He walked over to a picture on the wall. His late wife, Frenchie Fryman. The picture was faded, so her golden blonde hair was a pale cream color. Her bright tan skin was pale and lifeless. It was true, her death influenced most of the family, but it was Mr Fryman that suffered the most.

He wiped away a tear and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

That Saturday, everyone was just hanging out.

Peedee had the day off so him, Amethyst and Steven were watching TV while Garnet was helping Pearl bake a pie. By now, The gems knew that Peedee and Steven were going out. The only thing they were concerned with was the strength of team now that Connie could potentially not be in it anymore.

Amethyst went down stairs to grab some DVDs, but then there was a knock on the door.

When everyone turned to the screen door, they were shocked at who was at there. "C-Connie..." Peedee said, worriedly looking at Steven. Steven's smile faded. He slowly walked downstairs.

He opened the door.

"Steven...we need to talk..." She said, grabbing her shoulder. "Yeah. We do."

Outside of the house, Connie sat in front of Steven, talking to him. "Jeff broke up with me. I made a stupid mistake, and I'm sorry I took your kindness for granted." She said. "Connie, I honestly don't know how to feel about you right now. You were supposed to be the strawberry jam... Look. I'm not mad, but its gonna take me a while to forgive you." Then Steven got up.

"Wait!" Connie said, stopping him.

"Am I still...a Crystal Gem?" Connie asked. "I don't know." Steven said, walking back inside the house.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Monday.

Peedee was at work, so Steven was alone with the gems.

"Hello Steven" Garnet said, coming up to his room. "Are you...ok?" She asked, sitting next to him. "I'm fine...I just have a lot on my mind..." Steven replied. "Oh, about Connie? This whole situation is a mess. Not even I know what to do." Garnet said. Steven looked down. "Well I do know this. While she is still a crystal gem, I want you to know that holding this against her isn't going to do anything. You must forgive, forget and move on. Understand?" Garnet said. "Yes. Thanks Garnet." Steven said, hugging her. "No problem. Believe me, I know a lot about love." Garnet said.

Later that day, The gems went on a mission, leaving Steven behind.

He decided to go visit Lapis and Peridot.

"Steven!" They said, rushing up to him. "Hey guys! I thought I'd check on you. What are you doing?" He said. "We're trying to understand this human thing called...eating? It sounds weird.." Lapis said, cringing. "Well, Steven does it all the time. Maybe he can help us. Inform us, Steven!" Peridot said, sitting on the floor. "Well...it's kinda strange, but I'll have to show you at my house. Come on, let's go." Steven said, leading them.

Back at the house, Steven had Lapis and Peridot sitting at a table.

He had three cans of food in front of them. "This...is a salty food." He said, holding up a hot can of soup. "So, put the food in your mouth and push it down your throat."

"Ok..." Lapis said, puzzled.

"OK!," Peridot said, excited.

Before they swallowed, there was a knock on the door. Connie again.

As soon as he got up, Lapis and Peridot spit out the soup since it burned their tongues. "So...Steven. Do you forgive me?" She asked. "Yes I do." Steven said. "Good. Are we...uh..." Connie trailed off. "No." Steven said. "I see. We'll..I'll just go home then.." She said, walking down the stairs. "Bye." Steven said, walking in the house.

It was at this point Connie knew. She fucked up.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a warm and breezy morning.

Peedee and Steven were in their bed, asleep. Steven awoke, blinking his eyes. He had a pretty good sleep, so he got up immediately. Peedee was still asleep however, so Steven let him wake up by himself.

About 10 minutes later, Peedee still didn't wake up.

"Ok..." Steven said, looking up to his room.

And again, 10 more minutes went by.

"Ok. This is ridiculous." Steven said, coming up the stairs. "Hey, babe...you gotta wake up..." He said patting him on the back. "Mmmm...I don't wanna wake up..." Peedee said, wrapping himself in the soft white blanket. "Cmon...You gotta wake up..." Steven said, rubbing his back. "No..." Peedee said.

Steven stood up and looked down at Peedee.

"Hmmm..." Steven thought. Then he had an idea.

"I know how to wake you up." He said, with a smile on his face.

He slowly turned Peedee over in his sleep, and pulled down Peedee's shorts to reveal his prize. "Hard already? Morning wood...heh." Steven said, licking his lips. He undid Peedee's orange boxers, letting the 6 incher pop right out.

Then he stuck the whole thing in his mouth. "Steven! W-What are you-ahh..." Peedee said, moaning. Steven used his tongue to go around the whole thing. "Oh...Stevennn...You don't have to-ah!" Peedee said, trying to control himself. "No no no...mmmph...I told you to...mmmm..wake up..." Steven said in between sucks.

Steven started to bob his head up and down, holding the base of Peedee's dick. Peedee moaned uncontrollably as he did. Then he started to dig his fingers through Steven's curly hair. "Ohhhnnnn...fuck...Steven..." Peedee said, about to cum. Steven then went down to the base and sucked as hard as he could.

Peedee thrusted into his mouth twice, filling Steven's mouth with his thick white seed.

"Are you awake now?" Steven asked, swallowing as he did. Peedee nodded, his face blushing a bright red. "Good." Steven said wiping his mouth. Before he could walk away, he felt a hand grip his arm. Peedee chuckled as he pulled Steven down onto the bed.

He got on top of him and started to unbuckle his belt. "Peedee...we can't-urgh!" was all the Steven could say before Peedee stuck his dick into his mouth. He went down as far as he could, choking a bit due to his size. "Fuck it." Steven said, pulling off Peedee's boxers. He spread his cheeks and began to lick his entrance. Peedee moaned as Steven used his skilled tongue to pleasure him. He even shape shifted it a little longer to go inside. He moaned at the weird, but pleasurable sensation.

As Steven pulled his tongue out, he said, "You taste pretty good..." "You too big guy..." He said, turning around. Peedee had the dick at his entrance ready to go in. "Ready?" Peedee asked. "Of course I am..." Steven said, rubbing Peedee's cock. He went down as slowly as he could, moaning. He brought his butt back up, and went back down again.

"Unnn...Peedee..." Steven said.

As Peedee kept bouncing on Steven's dick, he felt himself about to cum. He tried to keep going, be he couldn't hold on for much long. "Ohnn...S-Steven!" He said as he released. His cum went on Steven's belly, face, and even in his hair. But he kept going for Steven. He helped him by grabbing his thighs and thrusting upwards into Peedee's body. "Mmmmm...keep going..." Peedee said, grinding side to side. "Ok...here it comes..." Steven said. He thrusted into him about 3 more times, before filling Peedee with his seed.

Steven's soft cock flopped right out, still throbbing from the pleasure.

"Good Morning..." Peedee said, licking some of the cum from Steven's face.


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. Fryman walked through the halls of his empty house.

He walked to Peedee's broken door. He opened it to see Peedee sitting on the bed. "Dad?" He said, running up to him. "Oh son, I'm so sorry that all of this happened, we just have to..." He tried to explain, but his son shushed him. "Don't worry about that, dad. You don't have to worry about me anymore." "What do you me-PEEDEE!" was all he could say before the room darkened and Peedee turned into sand.

"S-son?! WHERE ARE YOU?" He said, hopping out of bed, the whole thing having been a dream.

"Oh god...I gotta get my son back.." Mr Fryman said, walking out of his bedroom.

That morning, he went out to look for his son. He looked at the beach, the warehouse, he even went to the fry shop.

"Ronaldo, where's your brother?" Mr Fryman asked. "I don't know dad. Maybe he skipped town." Ronaldo said in a sarcastic tone. "Ronaldo, I'm serious. I want our family to be whole again..." Mr Fryman said, wiping away a tear. Ronaldo put down the fryer, a smile growing on his face. "R-Really? Dad, this is amazing! I'm so glad your finally warming up to this." He said. "Then where is he?" Mr Fryman asked, putting out his arms. "Oh, he's at Steven's house." Ronaldo said.

Later that night, he figured that Peedee would be home.

So, he walked to Steven's house. He knocked on the door twice. Steven opened the door. "Mr...Fryman?" Steven asked, confused. "Yes. I came to apologize." He said, looking regretful.

"Well that's good. It's great actually. But, Peedee's not here...he went to work..." Steven said, his smile fading. "Of all the rotten luck...I guess I'll come back later..." Mr Fryman said, pouting. "Well, he actually gets off at ten. Do you wanna wait?" Steven asked, opening the door.

"Yes please." Mr Fryman said, walking inside.

At about 10 o' clock, Steven and Mr Fryman went out to Suitcase Sam's.


	18. Chapter 18

Peedee was coming out of Suitcase Sam's.

Some of the streetlights were broken. "Creepy..." Peedee said, walking down the street. As he walked, he felt a presence behind him. "Steven...heh did you come to pick me up?" He said, before turning around.

When he turned around, he saw that it wasn't Steven, but a person in a black hoodie.

"We've heard about you." He said, his voice was deep and scratchy. "How's your boyfriend?" He heard another voice across the street. It was another hooded guy.

"How did you know about..." Peedee tried to ask before being pushed against a wall. "Everyone has seen your little fake relationship or whatever.." The person said, gripping his neck. "And we're gonna stop it." A third hooded person said, pulling out a dagger.

One of the hooded guys pulled the hood up to reveal their face. "K-Kevin?!" Peedee asked, shocked. "Yep. Its me. I joined this club to get rid of people like you." Kevin said. "What club?! Your all gonna pay for this!" Peedee said, scared for his life.

"That doesn't matter right now...let's just do the world some good." Kevin said, getting closer with the sharp weapon. The other two guys chuckled as the tip of the blade touched Peedee's skin.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Steven yelled, witnessing his boyfriend being attacked. Steven summoned his shield, and threw it at one of the attackers. It hit him straight in the head. Kevin snapped his fingers, and pointed at Steven. "Him." He said. Kevin went back to Peedee while the other guy was busy fighting Steven.

"Stay away from me!" Peedee yelled, stepping back. "Heheh...it all comes to this..." Kevin said, getting closer with the knife.

Suddenly, Mr Fryman came from behind, punching him in the face and knocking him out.

"DAD!" Peedee happily yelled, running to him. "Son! I missed you so much..." Mr Fryman said, embracing Peedee. "Me too dad.." Peedee said. By now, Steven had defeated both of the goons, and was walking over to Steven and Peedee.

But Kevin came to and stabbed Mr Fryman.

"DAD!" Peedee yelled, worried about his father. Tears ran down his cheeks, and all he could see was red. Once Peedee got up, he ran straight towards Kevin. He punched and punched him as hard as he could, the universe seeming to disappear around him. After he beat up Kevin, taking the dagger from him, Steven protected them.

"Now I advise you to leave us alone, or face the consequences." Steven said, angry.

Kevin quickly ran away, leaving the three of them alone.

"Oh dad...I'm so sorry..." Peedee said, crying. "Its OK, son...I deserve it for mistreating you..." Mr Fryman said, coughing up a bit of blood.

Then, the faint sound of an ambulance siren began to chime in...


	19. Chapter 19

At the hospital, Peedee and Steven were terrified.

Then, the gems and Ronaldo came in. "Steven? Peedee? Are you Ok? Garnet told us what happened!" Ronaldo asked, scared. "I'm fine, and so is Peedee. Its just Mr Fryman I'm worried about." Steven said. Peedee was shaking with fear.

"Fryman?" Ms. Maheswaran asked, walking in the room with her clipboard.

"Yes?" Peedee asked, jumping out of his seat.

"Well, your father is ok, we stitched his wound up. He also lost a lot of blood..." She said, comforting him. Peedee breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness..." Pearl said. "C-Can we see him?" Peedee asked. "Of course" she said, leading them to the room.

"D-dad?" Peedee asked, slowly opening the door. "S-son..." Mr Fryman said, slowly smiling. "I'm so glad your ok." Peedee said, getting closer to him. Mr Fryman reached out a hand to his sons. Ronaldo and Peedee both held his hand. "Peedee...I'm so sorry I threw you out. None of this would have happened if I didn't..." He said. "Its ok, dad. I forgive you." Peedee said. "I learned a valuable lesson. No...matter what...you do behind...closed...doors..your still...my..son..." He said before closing his eyes. "Dad? D-Dad?" Ronaldo asked, getting worried. "He's fine, he just fell asleep." Ms. Maheswaran said, pulling the blanket over him.

"He should be ready to go home in a week. You can visit him as much as you like." She said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Peedee and Ronaldo thanked her for all she did, and they walked back into the waiting room with the rest of the gems.

At that moment, Peedee's life was slowly going back to normal.

1 week later...

"So...you and Steven are in a relationship?" Mr Fryman asked at the dinner table. "Yes. For quite some time now, actually." He said, grabbing Steven's hand. "Well that's fantastic. I'm glad to see my son happy." Mr Fryman said. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Mr Fryman!" Steven said, taking a bite out of his potato salad. "No problem, Steven."

Everyone had a great time, talking and laughing...getting to know each other.

That night, Steven spent the night at the Fryman house.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a chilly night.

Peedee's room was only illuminated by the light of the full moon.

"Dad and Ronaldo are asleep..." Peedee said, coming into the room smirking. Steven turned towards him and licked his lips. Peedee laid down in his bed, next to him, kissing his cheek, and then his lips. Steven moaned into the kiss, fighting Peedee's tongue with his own.

Then, Steven started to rub Peedee through his shorts. He unzipped him, letting his member fly out. With Peedee sitting on his chest, he started to thrust into Stevens mouth. "Mmmmmm..." Peedee moaned. Steven wrapped his tongue around the dick, using shape shifting to his advantage again. "Oh Steven..." Peedee moaned, feeling his tongue. Eventually, Peedee began to feel himself about to cum. "Here...it...comes!" He said, thrusting into Steven's mouth three more times, filling his mouth.

Steven swallowed as he said, "You taste pretty good..." He took off his own jean shorts, allowing Peedee to gaze at the bulge in his red boxers. Peedee got on all fours, spreading his cheeks as he did. Then, Steven came behind him, rubbing his cock in between his cheeks. Bending down, Steven pushed inside of him. "Oh god..." Peedee moaned, grabbing the back of Steven's neck. They kissed as Steven slowly thrusted over and over. "Peedee... I love you...I love doing this...with..you.." He said. "Steven... I love you...too..." Peedee said, kissing him again.

Steven reached around, and found Peedees cock, stroking it.

"Oh yeah...Steven..." Peedee moaned, melting like butter in Steven's hands. Steven grabbed Peedee, flipping him around, laying down, pulling Peedee up and bringing him back down. "Oh fuck...this..is so..good..." Peedee moaned. "I'm..gonna..cum!" Steven yelled, pulling Peedee down, filling him. Peedee grinded off of him, laying down next to Steven.

"That was so...good..." Peedee said, cuddling. "Thanks..I love making you feel good.." Steven said, rubbing Peedee's dick. "Heh...stop or your gonna make me hard again.." He said.

And with that, they fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

1 year later...

At Steven's house, Peedee and Steven were having a stay at home date.

"How's your macaroni?" Steven asked, eyeing Peedee. "Its pretty good...Did you make it?" Peedee asked. "Yes. I made everything." Steven replied. "So far, this has been a great night." Peedee said, taking a drink of soda. "And it gets better." Steven said, taking something out of his pocket.

He got on his knees, opening a black leather box.

"S-Steven?" Peedee asked, his stomach filling with butterflies.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive?" Steven asked, opening the box to reveal a emerald ring.

"YES! YES! Yes i will!" Peedee shouted, jumping out of his seat and hugging Steven.

The End...or is it?

Well this was probably the gayest thing i have ever written. I hope you all enjoyed this thing, and tell me what your favorite lemon was in the reviews. until next time!

-GoldenSpite


End file.
